


Movienight

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, M/M, Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: 15 year old / s1 Ian and Mandy have a sleepover movie night and Mickey invites himself to join them
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	Movienight

Mandy let Ian into the Milkovich house.  
The two 15-year-olds planned a movie night. Mandys dad and her brothers were out for the night.

The two friends just wanted to have some normal teenage friend time. A good movie, snacks, joints and beer.  
It may sound boring for the Southside, but they felt like needing a break.  
Mandy had stress with friends and perverted teachers and Ian had a new secret lover who drove him crazy. He didn't tell Mandy who the boy was but he was falling head over heels for him and had no idea what was actually going on between them.

The two put blankets and pillows on the ground in front of the couch and made themselves a comfy little space for their movie night.

Mandy put Netflix on when they finally decided on something to watch, and Ian opened a beer.

Just when Mandy sat down again, the front door opened.  
Mickey Milkovich entered and looked at them with raised eyebrows.

Mickey, Mandys older brother just happened to be Ian's new secret lover, they were going at it for over 6 months, Ian was almost 16 and Mickey seemed to be what must be his first great teenage romance. Not that Mickey would be affectionate or committing in any way.

"You 8 year old girls at a sleepover or some shit?"  
"Mickey, leave us alone, we want to watch our show and talk in peace."  
"And then you do each other's nails and braid your hair, huh?" He teased.

Ian looked at him and smirked at him, Mandy may be just annoyed with her brother but Ian would love it if the Milkovich would join them.

"Go to your room, assface.", Mandy rolled her eyes.  
"What are you watchin'?"  
"Black mirror."

Mandy was looking at the screen and looked through the Netflix list.  
Mickey gave Ian a look, the Gallagher bit his lip and raised his eyebrows at him.  
Mickey smirked and took his shoes and jacket off before flopping down next to Ian.

"Mickey what the fuck? Leave us alone, we don't want you here!"  
"Don't care what you want, I wanna watch the show. Now shut up"

The Milkoviches kept bickering a few minutes with Ian just sitting between them, smoking   
It ended with Mickey just staying with them, even though Mandy was angry.

Mandy was one of the people that fell asleep pretty quickly while watching something.

After half an hour, she was already tired, even though not asleep yet, but slowly dozing off.  
Ian concentrated on the show, when suddenly he felt a hand on his thigh.

Ian bit his bottom lip and looked at Mickey from the corner of his eye.  
The Milkovich just looked at the screen but under the blanket on top of them his hand wandered up his thigh.

Ian gasped slightly when Mickey put his hand on his crotch and started to palm him through his sweatpants.  
Ian looked at Mandy, she didn't pay attention to them.  
Ian parted his legs a bit more and looked at Mickey.

The Milkovich still just looked at the screen as if he wouldn't do anything.  
Ian smirked at him.

Mickey leaned towards the coffee table to grab a beer and some chips, letting go of Ian for a second.  
When he had opened the beer and leaned back again, Ian looked at him almost begging.

Mickey grinned smugly and leaned towards him, "You think those puppy dog eyes will get you somewhere Gallagher?" he whispered.

Ian bit his bottom lip and looked over to Mandy before boldly taking Mickeys wrist and putting his hands on his crotch again.

He saw Mickey smirking, eyes on the TV again.  
Ian leaned back and also kept watching the show, he quickly turned his head back to him surprised when he felt Mickeys hand slipping into his sweatpants and boxers and grasping his half hard cock.

Mickeys face was completely calm.  
It was the first time he ever really touched Ian's dick. Yes, he loved it when Ian put it balls deep into his ass, but Mickey usually wasn't keen on touching him in any way, because it, of course, would be too gay.

Mickey didn't allow him to kiss him, got weird when Ian touched other parts of his body than holding on to his hips, he wouldn't touch Ian's dick because there just wasn't a reason to do so yet.

Ian was surprised Mickey would do this, especially with Mandy sitting right next to them.  
He just decided to enjoy it as long as it lasted.

But Mickey was apparently trying to drive him crazy. He stroked his dick until he was hard, added a bit pressure on the tip, massaged his balls. He collected some spit in his hand and spread it over his hard cock.

Ian bit his bottom lip and tightly grabbed the end of the couch.  
He eventually couldn't stop the deep moan anymore that he tried to hold back.

He saw Mickey smirking when Ian moaned, but Mandy stirred in her half-sleep next to them what had both boys stopping and staring at her.

Mickey let go of him and got up from the floor.  
Ian looked at him dissapointed but Mickey only pointed with his head in the direction of the bathroom and winked at him.

Ian looked at Mandy again, she seemed to sleep, so he got up and followed Mickey into the small bathroom.

"Why the bathroom of all rooms?" Ian whispered.  
"Because it's the only room I can lock" he smirked and locked the door. A second later he had already taken off his and Ian's shirts.

The Milkovich stashed lube about everywhere in the house, of course also in the bathroom. He got it from a cabinet and handed it to Ian.

Mickey tugged his pants down, grabbed the sink and bend over, presenting his ass to the Gallagher.

Ian didn't lose time, Mickey had teased and jerked him off for a whole while, now he wanted to finally get on him.

He coated his fingers in lube and pushed two at once into his hole, earning a gasp and a chuckle from the other boy.  
"Imaptient, are we Gallagher?"  
"You're A fucking tease today. That's usually not like you."  
"Can't I experiment anymore?"  
"I can only encourage you to experiment more" Ian licked his lips while thrusting his fingers quickly in and out of him.

Ian pushed his sweats down and coated his hard cock in lube. He put one hand on his hip and used the other to guide his cock into his hole.

Mickey bit his lip and groaned, he tightened his grip around the sink.  
Ian hummed lowly and started thrusting in and out of him. He was impatient and horny, so he didn't take his time, just sped up his pace.

Mickey moaned low and quick.  
Ian looked up and could see his face in the bathroom mirror. Mickeys mouth hung open, eyes closed, the moans coming out short and low with every thrust.

Ian only ever got to fuck the boy from behind, and just now realised what he was missing out on, seeing Mickey like this, blissed out, eyes closed in pleasure, it was a major turn-on and so much better than to just hear him and stare at the back of his head.

Mickey tried to keep his mouth shut, he bit his lip, tried to keep quiet so they wouldn't wake up Mandy. Ian moaned as well, feeling his dick slide in and out of Mickeys tight hole.

"Fuck, I'm coming" Ian whispered eventually, his fingertips digging deeper into Mickeys hips.  
"Not yet! I'll never jerk you off again if you stop now", he threatened playfully. Ian chuckled and did his best to hold back his orgasm without holding back on his thrusts.

Mickey was jerking himself off. He held his head low, pressing his face against his arm to stiffle his moans.  
Ian looked at the bathroom mirror and wanted to see his face again, so he ran a hand into the Milkovich's hair and pulled on his roots, pulling his head up, he went a step further and used his other hand to pull his whole body flush against his, so Mickey was staring into the mirror and their eyes met.  
Ian bit his bottom lip in the sexiest way and moved his lips to his neck, he hovered over the skin, knowing very well, that Mickeys rules about kissing didn't only apply to his lips. And indeed, Mickeys first instinct was to pull away an Inch. 

Ian just smirked and roamed his hands over his body while fucking into him, something he usually didn't do because he wasn't sure if Mickey would allow this level of body contact - but right now the Milkovich didn't srop it.

Mickey kept eye contact with Ian over the mirror while jerking himself off to his thrusts.  
Mickey threw his head back and moaned a little bit too loud, but neither of them had enough blood in their brains to think about Mandy.

"Fuck" Ian moaned and bend Mickey back down over the sink, since Mickey had jerked him off for a while before they started, he was close to coming in contrast of Mickey.

"I'm coming" Ian groaned, his fingernails digging into Mickeys skin.  
Most of the time, Mickey came first, since it was important to Ian to pleasure his bottom (also because he thought Mickey wouldn't do it with him anymore if Ian didn't bring his a game every time and made him come first).  
And some guy had told him at some point that the bottom should always come first because it throws him off his rhythm if the top comes first and tops that come first (and don't pull out) are bad tops.  
Mickey however was far away from ever complaining about their sex.

"Don't pull out, keep going" Mickey panted. Ian was surprised by that request, since in his mind (or according to that ex lover) only bad tops don't pull out and come first, but he wouldn't argue with Mickey. Also the Milkovich didn't say Ian shouldn't come before him.

Ian kept fucking into him, he knew from Mickeys moans that he was close too, but he coudlnt hold back anymore.

The Gallagher released deep inside of Mickey, leaving marks and bruises on Mickeys hips with his hands, his hips jerked forwards erratically a few times, Mickey let out a string of curse words. Ian panted heavily, still holding on to Mickeys hips. Mickey was still moving back against him, sliding back and for on his dick. Ian took his last bits of strength and stamina and kept thrusting into him, using his own cum as lube.

"Fuck, just like that, keep going" Mickey muttered, his hand still jerked his own cock.  
Ian thrusted into him, their skin slapped together. Ian's body hovered over Mickeys, the Milkovich could feel Ian's hot breath on his skin.

Mickey came not long after, coming over his hand on the bathroom tiles.  
"Fuck" he mumbled and panted.

After another minute Ian pulled out of Mickey and stepped back to sit on the edge of the bath tub.

"That was hot" Mickey licked his lip and washed his hand before splashing water into his face.  
"Hope we didn't wake up Mandy.", Ian grinned and stood back up, fixed his pants, when Mickey turned around to him, "You liked that, huh?"

They only stood an Inch apart.  
"I always like it" Mickey stated seemingly confused, "Otherwise I wouldn't keep ringing you up, Gallagher."

"I meant, that I came inside of you, you liked that."  
Mickey bit his bottom lip and looked to the side, he shrugged.  
"Then I'll do it more often from now on.", Ian grinned cheekily.  
Mickey looked back up at him, "Yeah, you will" he stated and grinned.

Ian suddenly put a hand on his cheek, his fingers on his neck.  
"And I need to look at your face more while we do it. That was so hot.", he whispered, face dangerously close to Mickeys.

Again, Mickey leaned back almost automatically from him, afraid the ginger would try to kiss him.  
Ian sighed lowly and ran his thumb over his cheek, getting close to his lips.

"And one day I will get you to kiss me" he mumbled and sighed again, but smiled. Then the ginger took his shirt and left the bathroom.  
He had to go through Mickeys bedroom to get to the living room again.

Mickey stood in the bathroom looking after the ginger.  
He asked himself why the fuck he was so afraid to kiss him. His dad wasn't here, no one would see them.  
Was it because he didn't want to get too attached? Maybe it was too late for that. His stomach was already turning at the thought of Ian being this intimate with someone else. He wanted to be the only guy Ian wanted to kiss and touch, he wanted Ian to himself, wanted to be close to him. He even wanted to kiss him, He wanted to do all the shit that Mandy got to do with her boyfriends or lovers.

He just didn't want anybody finding out about that. And the more attached he got to Ian, the more they behaved like anything couple-related, the higher was the chance of someone catching on to it and finding out, and that scared the shit out of Mickey.

But what if Ian sooner than later decided that he had enough of Mickeys issues and moved on from the teenage crush Mickey knew the ginger had on him (Ian made that more than clear and he once heard him saying it to Mandy) ?  
Right now, no one was around to see them, but Ian was around to notice again and again that he wouldn't get far with Mickey. 

The Milkovich quickly tugged his pants up and stormed through his room. He put his hand on the door and stopped Ian from leaving the bedroom.

Ian looked at him confused.  
The Milkovich just grabbed his arm and tugged him to the bed.  
"Mick, I'm tired, I can't go another round" Ian chuckled, "I fuck you tomorrow at the baseball field, alright?"

Mickey wasn't having it, he pulled him to the bed and pushed him down on it.  
"Lie down, idiot" Mickey snapped when Ian just sat there and looked up at him confused.

Ian raised his eyebrows and let his shirt, that he didn't put back on yet, drop to the ground before lying down in Mickeys bed, he scooted to the wall, not sure what Mickeys plan was. So far, they only fucked twice in his bed, the first and the third time - and both were amazing.

Ian was even more surprised when Mickey just lay down next to him and they looked at each other in the dark.  
Mickey pushed Ian down to properly lie on his back on the pillows, than he leaned over him.

Mickey looked down at him, obviously arguing with himself in his head. Ian stared up at him, not entirely sure what was about to happen.

Mickey leaned further down and put one hand on Ian's cheek, he swallowed and bit his bottom lip before finally closing his eyes and closing the gap between them, kissing the ginger on the mouth.

Ian's eyes fluttered shut and he put one hand up into Mickeys hair when he kissed back.

Mickey quickly decided that kissing Ian was one of the best feelings in the world and that he had no interest in ever stopping to kiss him.

After several minutes, they seperated, Ian stared up at him, still as surprised as in the beginning.  
"Wow" he whispered.  
Mickey just smiled lightly and then hid it, by lying down on his shoulder, obviously looking for body contact. Ian would almost call it an attempt to cuddle.

The Ginger wrapped his arms around him and Mickey pulled the blanket over them.

"Your cum is leaking out of my ass" Mickey whispered.  
Ian chuckled, "You had to ruin this moment, did you?"  
"I'm gonna take a bath tomorrow. You're invited."  
Ian grinned dirtily and pressed a kiss on the top of Mickeys hair, then he cuddled him closer and fell asleep with Mickey in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey woke up lying on his side. He kept his eyes closed and tried to quickly fall asleep again.  
He could feel another warm body lying behind him, pressed tightly against his back. An arm was draped over his body and a hand lay on top of his, holding his wrist gently. Legs were tangled with his under the blanket.  
It was a nice way to wake up.

Suddenly hard, ice cold water splashed down on him.  
Mickey yelped and jumped up and out of bed.  
Mandy stood in front of the bed, a bucket in her hand, she seemed angry 

Mickey looked from her to Ian, who as well let out a scream and jumped up.

"Mandy, what the fuck!", Ian yelled.  
"What the fuck? I could ask the same fucking question! What are you doing here all cuddled up? Are you crazy?"

"You stupid fucking Bitch splashed water over my fucking bed!" Mickey yelled.  
"And it's fucking cold, fuck, did you got it from outside?" Ian shivered and rubbed his arms.  
Mandy didn't get a chance to answer since Mickey started chasing her through the house while threatening her.

"You stupid slut! Come here, I will throw your fucking ass outside!"  
"Why are you mad at me? I fall asleep for five minutes and you suddenly cuddle up all gay and couple like?"  
"What the fuck did you just call me?"  
"After I just fucking caught you being the little spoon to my best friend you wanna get angry at being called gay?"

They were running around the pillar in the living room like children. Mickey tried to grab her arm.  
"Mickey! Stop, calm down" Ian tried to pull Mickey away by grabbing his arm, the Milkovich ripped his arm away from him.

"Fine, fuck both of you! I take a bath, I'm fucking cold!" He angrily shoved Ian out of his way.

The Milkovich slammed his door and then his bathroom door shut. He started filling the bathtub with warm water, took a piss, brushed his teeth. He went back to the bedroom and started pulling the pillowcase and sheets from the bed.

"Great, thanks Mandy" Ian mumbled as soon as Mickey left the room.  
"What the fuck is going on here, Ian?"  
Ian sighed, "Mickey and I... he's the guy I slept with, that I told you about. Sorry, Mandy, I couldn't tell you."

Mandy crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
"Fuck, Ian, that's a fucked up stupid idea! Mickey would never... shit, what is your plan with this? He won't ever be your boyfriend or anything, Ian, he's just gonna break your heart!"

Ian sighed, "You don't know that."  
"What other option is there?"  
"Just leave it be, Mands. You're my best friend, but this isn't about you, okay? Just... just keep it to yourself, please."

Ian turned around and went back to Mickeys room.  
The Milkovich just finished stripping his bed.  
"That stupid Bitch" he mumbled.

Ian smiled at him.  
Mickey sighed and eventually went back to his bathroom while stripping from his cold, damp clothes.

Ian looked after him, he was shivering and he needed to get out of his cold clothes too.  
Mickeys head reappeared in the door.  
"Offer still stands, Gallagher." He said, "And you really should get out of these wet pants."

Mickey disappeared in the bathroom again. Ian smiled and took his clothes off, before following him.  
Mickey sat on the edge of the tub, Ian locked the door.

Mickey got up and pushed Ian against the door. He pushed their lips together again. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist and kissed him back.

Ian hummed lightly when Mickey pulled back again.  
"And I almost thought, after this morning you wouldn't kiss me again."  
"My sister is a stupid slut, but fuck her. As long as she ain't telling anyone, I'm not stopping with this.", he kissed him again, Ian smiled into the kiss.

Eventually Mickey pulled away again to turn off the water.  
"You're still shivering", Mickey said and pointed with his head towards the tub.

Ian grinned and got into the tub and Mickey got into it with him.  
Ian scooted closer and pulled Mickey on top of him, so he sat on his lap.

"You really have those freckles everywhere.", Mickey mumbled and ran his hands down his shoulders.

Ian almost got a bit shy.  
"I like 'em"  
Ian looked up at him And smiled, "I liked last night. You're warm and you smell good."  
Mickey scoffed, "You're a sappy faggot"

Ian showed him a wide grin.  
Mickey looked at him and started smiling as well, not sure why, but he was sure, he liked that grin on Ian's face and he liked being the reason for its existence.

"Come on, Mick, you kissed me and cuddled me last night"  
"Cuddle is such a weird word, don't use it."  
"You snuggled up to me."  
"Fuck off"   
Ian chuckled, "Point being, you can drop the straight act now."

Mickey licked his bottom lip and looked down.  
Ian smiled and pulled him close to him, he kissed his cheek and left small kisses on his skin down to his neck.

"You can be Southside trash bad boy and take dick up the ass, Mick. I get, Your dad can't know about it. But when we're alone you can be... like last night.", they sat together in the warm water, "Why did you do it last night?"

Mickey bit his bottom lip, "I don't want you to get tired of all these stupid issues that I have and move on from me just cause I don't wanna get too attached and don't kiss you."  
"So, do you still don't want to get attached?"  
Mickey rolled his eyes and leaned his head against Ian's shoulder.  
"Little late for that, ain't it?", he whispered.

Ian smiled and made Mickey look at him to kiss him again.  
He started to kiss him passionately and reached between them to wrap a hand around both their cocks.  
Mickey moaned into his mouth.

A harsh knock on the bathroom door interrupted them.  
"Hey, Don't fuck in the damn tub, you pigs!" Mandy yelled from outside.

Mickey rolled his eyes and then smirked at the redhead, " You could bend me over the edge of the tub and fuck me extra loud so she would get annoyed. As payback."  
Ian chuckled, "But I want to see your face while I fuck you..."  
"You will have enough chances to fuck me while looking at me Gallagher. Lets just piss off Mandy first"

Ian grinned, "Okay" he kissed him again before managing to turn them around in the small tub and get behind the Milkovich to fuck him again.


End file.
